maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiser
Kaiser is the legendary Warrior savior of the Nova race. Wielding a Two-Handed Sword and an Dragon Essence, Kaiser uses the power of the dragon to decimate the battlefield. A hundred years ago, Kaiser was the protector of Pantheon and defended Grandis from Magnus, one of the Black Mage's Commanders. Kaiser proved to be no match for Magnus and his forces, prompting Kaiser to sacrifice himself. In present day, a young Nova boy named Kyle is revealed to be the next host of Kaiser's legendary powers. To view Kaiser's skill list, click here. __TOC__ Story A hundred years ago, Kaiser was a defender of Grandis. Kaiser tells his comrades Cartalion and Fenelle to stay behind and protect Pantheon while Kaiser went off to fight against the Nova's enemies. Magnus reveals to have betrayed his race in exchange for power, then poisons Kaiser and summons endless waves of Specters. Kaiser then transforms in his final stand, but Magnus still proves too strong. With no other option, Kaiser unleashes an attack that eradicates Magnus' forces but also himself in the process. Meanwhile, Beldar, a high priest of Heliseum, informs Cartalion and Fenelle that Magnus has taken over Heliseum. They discuss that Kaiser will eventually reincarnate into a Nova child but kept this a secret, lest their enemies target the Nova children. In present day, Kyle and his friends Tear and Velderoth formed the Heliseum Force, claiming to be defenders of Pantheon. Kyle then senses something amiss and discovers nefarious priests attempting to seize a relic that energizes the shield around Grandis. Velderoth leaves to get help while Kyle and Tear attempt to stop them, but Tear is quickly defeated. Kyle kills one of the priests and the powers of Kaiser awaken within and then slays the remainder of the priests. Kyle awakens in a nursery room where Cartalion and Fenelle reveals that he is the reincarnation of Kaiser, and that he must accept his destiny as the defender of Pantheon. Mastery Like Aran and the Ice Knight, most of Kaiser's skills are inputted through key commands. Kaiser's specialty is his Morph Gauge, which is a UI depicting an orb with a dragon symbol within. Attacking monsters with skills other than Dragon Slash fills up the gauge. Key commands fill the gauge faster than hotkeying, and will heal a miniscule amount of HP. Once the gauge is filled, Kaiser will change form and gain access to Transfiguration abilities. Second and third jobs allows the stage to rise higher, changing Kaiser's form again and granting him more abilities. At third and fourth jobs, once the third stage is completely filled, Kaiser can use it all to perform Final Form. The gauge decreases very slowly over time if Kaiser stops attacking. Job Advancements For the second, third, and fourth job advancements, simply reach level 30, 60, and 100, respectively, then accept Kaiser's quest to advance. Gallery File:Character Kaiser.png|Current Kaiser artwork File:Fall of Kaiser|The Fall of Kaiser (KMS) File:MapleStory Tempest Kaiser intro English|The Fall of Kaiser (GMS) File:Kaiser GMS Trailer|Kasier Trailer (GMS) Trivia *Kaiser is the fifth class not to have any special mission to his job advancement, the first being Evan, followed by Mercedes, Luminous, and Hayato. *Kaiser is the third class to feature voice acting for his skills, the first being Luminous, followed by Hayato. *The former Kaiser's weapon is named Kaisereum. The naming is likely a portmanteau of Kaiser and Heliseum. *In GlobalMS, rather than having one set of swords for the Tempest Blades skill, they appear as the same as the player character's equipped weapon. Category:Nova